Le Pari
by Tata Gabby
Summary: Within Temptation Slash. Robert Westerholt/Ruud Jolie. Ruud profite des vacances pour arrêter de se raser - mais Robert fait de la résistance...


Ils ne sont pas à moi, n'appartiennent qu'à eux-même, ce que je fais est vraiment très mal - et je ne me fais pas un sou. Merci à ma cousine Germaine pour les surnoms.

- Ruud, va te raser ! ordonna Robert pour la huitième fois ce jour-là.

En effet, s'il trouvait la barbe de trois jours éminemment sexy, celle de six lui plaisait nettement moins. Ce n'était pas encore doux, ce n'était plus râpeux, ça partait dans tous les sens, ça bouclait ici, c'était tout rêche là; bref, en un mot comme en cent, c'était moche et ça n'allait pas. Et, même s'ils ne comptaient pas sortir de l'appartement dudit Ruud - raison même de l'absence de rasage -, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devait endurer cet excédent pileux inhabituel. Après tout, même quand ils restaient une semaine coupés du monde à regarder la télé, jouer ou s'envoyer en l'air, lui continuait à se raser le visage _et_ le crâne.

- J'ai la flemme, grogna Ruud, vautré sur le canapé sa guitare sur les genoux, portant un affreux caleçon bleu. Et puis, arrête de me dire des trucs méchants et commande-nous à manger, ma petite pleurote des bois.

Robert soupira, n'appréciant que modérément les surnoms stupides dont l'autre homme semblait faire collection.

- De un, c'est ton tour de commander le Chinois, et de deux c'est pas méchant, c'est vrai, rétorqua-t-il. T'es plus sexy sans, là ça ne ressemble à rien. Ma fraise volante en sucre, ajouta-t-il pour adoucir l'ensemble.

Ruud poussa sa fidèle guitare sur le côté et attrapa Robert par la taille pour l'asseoir de force sur ses genoux.

- Dis-donc, toi, fit-il en lui prenant le menton, tu serais pas en train d'être pas très gentil avec le mec super sympa et beau gosse qui te mordille les oreilles et te fait crier son nom à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit ? demanda-t-il avant de planter un baiser sur ses lèvres, souriant comme un loup.

- Crier ton nom, ça reste à voir, rétorqua l'autre homme, faisant mine que ça ne valait pas tant de raffut que ça. Parce que, bon, d'accord, je veux bien être compréhensif, mais tantôt c'était pas _si_ fantastique que ça, et…

Ruud le fit taire en l'embrassant à nouveau, plus franchement cette fois, tandis qu'il ricanait férocement. Mais le baiser tourna vite à la crise de rire lorsque la barbe-qui-n'en-était-pas-vraiment-une chatouilla Robert.

- Mais quoi ? fit le cadet, agacé et amusé tout à la fois.

- Navré de te frustrer, gloussa l'autre musicien comme il se réinstallait plus confortablement, c'est encore à cause de ta barbe.

- Écoute, mon p'tit Robert que j'aime, j'irai me raser demain matin, si ça te fais chier à ce point, mais je signalerai juste que quand tu as porté ce stupide béret lors de la semaine à Paris, je n'ai rien dit, moi.

Robert le considéra brièvement, étonné.

- Il était très rigolo, mon béret, affirma-t-il, ne comprenant pas que quiconque puisse ne pas le trouver follement drôle.

- Il était atroce, tu veux dire ! s'écria Ruud, semblant trouver la vérité libératrice. En plus, ça cachait tes oreilles, et s'il y a bien un truc qui m'énerve, c'est de ne pas y avoir accès, précisa-t-il. Alors moi je suis sympa, et puis dès que je boude un peu mon rasoir, monsieur me fait des remarques !

Robert leva les mains en signe d'apaisement, bien conscient que de se disputer pour des raisons de béret ou de rasage était ridicule.

- D'accord, d'accord, j'ai rien dit, assura-t-il, se replaçant correctement sur les genoux de l'autre musicien.

Il passa les doigts dans les cheveux du soliste, caressant son cuir chevelu, et embrassa longuement ses lèvres. Il le sentit réagir contre sa cuisse et ne put s'empêcher d'en être satisfait lorsque Ruud l'étreignit un peu moins innocemment.

- Tu perds pas le Nord, toi, hein ? souffla ce dernier.

- Fais comme si ça t'ennuyait.

- Ais-je dit ça ? sourit-il avant de mordiller l'oreille de Robert, la plus sûre façon connue à ce jour pour lui faire perdre toute retenue.

La manœuvre ne rata pas, l'aîné gémissant et se cambrant sous le contact pourtant ténu, au demeurant. Ruud adorait avoir ce pouvoir, celui d'être capable de le faire réagir où et quand il le voulait, même - surtout - dans les moments les plus inappropriés, comme au baptême de Robbin Hayden, par exemple, dont ils étaient tout de même respectivement le géniteur et le parrain.

- Tu m'énerves quand tu fais ça, signala Robert, le souffle court, son T-shirt déjà échoué plus loin tel un lion de mer mal-aimé.

- Quand je fais quoi ? s'informa Ruud, son ton faussement innocent démentit par la hargne qu'il mettait à arracher le jean de son ami.

- Quand tu sais quoi faire pour me rendre dingue.

Le cadet sourit tout contre sa peau, embrassant le creux de son épaule.

- Dis-toi que c'est l'avantage au fait de coucher avec le même débile plus d'une fois, conseilla-t-il. C'est qu'on apprend comment le faire réagir, à la longue. (Il marqua un temps, très occupé à laisser une marque violette à quelque millimètres à peine de l'oreille de l'autre homme.) Quoique, ajouta-t-il pensivement, j'aurais rien contre le fait de me taper Stephen, lui au moins a des cheveux…

Une claque à l'arrière de son crâne s'ensuivit, le faisant ricaner tel un poulet frappé de démence, mais le rire mourut dans sa gorge lorsque Robert, changeant de tactique, glissa la main dans son caleçon toujours aussi hideux. Les longs doigts couverts de cals du guitariste dont l'habileté n'était plus à démontrer se refermèrent autour de lui, et il ne put que hoqueter et soupirer de contentement.

- On fait moins le malin, maintenant, pas vrai ? susurra Robert, un sourire démoniaque lui mangeant le visage.

- En effet, approuva Ruud, n'étant pour une fois pas d'humeur à jouer les fortes têtes. Tu as les arguments pour me faire taire.

- Et j'ai encore mieux, assura son aîné, descendant de son perchoir et se laissant tomber à genoux avec un regard empli de promesses lubriques.

Le soliste ferma les yeux d'anticipation. Dieu qu'il aimait prendre des vacances.

Plus tard, alors qu'ils gisaient tous les deux sur le canapé dans un confortable embrouillamini de jambes, attendant que le livreur du restaurant chinois fasse son entrée, leur conversation revint à l'esprit de Robert :

- Je pense à ça…, commença-t-il. Tu l'aimes vraiment pas, mon chapeau parisien ?

Ruud soupira, l'esprit encore agréablement brumeux de leur partie de jambes en l'air et ne voulant pas se torturer les méninges.

- Pas trop, non, répondit-il en se vautrant un peu plus. Mais je me fais pas de bile, vu que tu t'en es lassé avant que j'ai eus le temps d'attenter à son intégrité.

- Je ne m'en suis pas lassé, c'est Sharon qui me l'a pris en disant qu'il lui irait très bien pour la fête de l'anniversaire de sa grand-mère, corrigea l'autre musicien.

- Ah… fuck.

- On vient de le faire, accorde-moi au moins le temps de manger, gloussa-t-il.

Ruud envisagea un bref instant d'avouer que la fête d'anniversaire de la grand-mère de Sharon était un bal costumé ayant pour thème « le Ridicule », mais il préféra se raviser car Robert était en train de tracer du bout des doigts des cercles distraits sur son estomac, et il avait peur qu'il arrête s'il le vexait.

- Bah, c'est rien, philosopha-t-il, après tout tu t'en lasseras sans doute très vite.

La main cessa ses caresses.

_Damn it_, encore raté.

- Tu as conscience qu'en me disant ça tu me pousses à continuer à le porter ?

- Robert, ça va faire bientôt huit ans que je te connais, et je peux te signer un papier tout de suite, si tu veux : d'ici un mois tout au plus, tu t'en seras lassé, assura Ruud, catégorique.

- C'est un pari ? demanda son aîné.

- C'en est un.

- Très bien, accepta-t-il, mais alors j'en change les termes. Si moi, je porte ce truc tous les jours; toi, tu arrêtes de te raser. On verra bien lequel de nous deux se lasse en premier.

Le soliste tendit une main.

- Pari tenu, déclara-t-il.

- Tenu, approuva Robert en serrant ladite main.

Et, à ce jour, ils se battent encore…

- FIN -


End file.
